


Tech Nerds Collide

by Aedriane



Category: Eureka, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1sentence set Delta, written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Nerds Collide

#01 – Air

The first thing both of them did once the Warehouse came out of lockdown was run out into the fresh air.

#02 – Apples

Claudia laughed at Fargo as he almost fumbled his apple while taking a bite of her own.

#03 – Beginning

It seemed that science versus strange wasn’t so much a war as a discussion topic for total strangers in the Warehouse.

#04 – Bugs

“Um…Doug, is there a reason they look like spiders and have flamethrowers?”

#05 – Coffee

It was funny when Artie told Fargo to lay off the coffee—that is, until he turned around and told Claudia the same thing.

#06 – Dark

It wasn’t long after the lights went out that Claudia found herself clung to, but truthfully, she was ready to cling back.

#07 – Despair

Fargo didn’t know if she had just crushed his hopes or if there were any to start with.

#08 – Doors

Claudia admired the automatic doors all over Global Dynamics, but Fargo had told her how fascinated he was with the doorless Warehouse floor.

#09 – Drink

Fargo was so eager to show Claudia the sights, sounds, and tastes of Eureka, absolutely including the Vinspresso.

#10 – Duty

Working on the Eureka case gave Claudia the feeling she was doing something other than just visiting.

#11 – Earth

Planet Earth was extremely lucky to have minds like Claudia Donovan and Douglas Fargo working to prevent disaster, though they were both prone to creating it, too.

#12 – End

Was it at all possible that triggering the second mine wasn’t a coincidence?

#13 – Fall

“It’s a long way down, Fargonator, so watch your step!”

#14 – Fire

Even though Fargo had set fire to her project, he knew the exact way to put it out, repair all the damages, and get her to forgive him.

#15 – Flexible

It was amazing what working in the Warehouse could do for one’s flexibility, Fargo thought as he watched Claudia.

#16 – Flying

Claudia was totally expecting flying cars, but wasn’t bummed when Doug told her they weren’t developed.

#17 – Food

One thing neither of them were expecting to do was exchange cooking tips.

#18 – Foot

Fargo struggled to hold the flailing girl as she not-so-kindly informed the other guy where she’d like to put her foot right now.

#19 – Grave

“Don’t you even _think_ that they’re dead, Douglas Fargo!”

#20 – Green

Green Week was the best ever up until _they_ ended up green.

#21 – Head

“I know that look—you’ve got an idea working!”

#22 – Hollow

Even as she was working with him, Claudia felt so empty without Pete and Myka.

#23 – Honor

Fargo was trying to impress Claudia, of course, but he was fully intent on preserving the good name of Global Dynamics, as well.

#24 – Hope

Fargo hoped for understanding of science, while Claudia hoped for understanding of the world.

#25 – Light

Even a conversation miles apart with the other could brighten one’s mood a bit.

#26 – Lost

The Warehouse was such an awesome place, even if Claudia had to guide him out every time.

#27 – Metal

If there was one thing Fargo didn’t like about Claudia was her choice in music, and he knew the feeling was returned.

#28 – New

The first thing Claudia noticed about Eureka was that everything was up to date and progressing further.

#29 – Old

While a lot of the things in the warehouse were ancient, Fargo though they had a certain charm.

#30 – Peace

A peaceful day was a boring one, so neither of them were very bored.

#31 – Poison

“None of the stuff here is toxic, is it?”

#32 – Pretty

There was always beauty in technology, there just weren’t enough people in the world that saw it.

#33 – Rain

The rain made it hard to tell, but somehow, Fargo knew she was crying.

#34 – Regret

“Um, yeah, I…probably shouldn’t have said anything…”

#35 – Roses

Eying the yellow rose sitting in the nearby vase, Claudia smiled, knowing there was an identical one in a certain GD office.

#36 – Secret

Most of the time, they had no problems talking about work, since they had their own secrets to keep.

#37 – Snakes

“Um, there aren’t any actual snakes in there, right?”

#38 – Snow

Claudia wasn’t exactly educated in climate, but she figured snow wasn’t a natural occurrence in the month of August in Eureka.

#39 – Solid

He had never thought he’d ever see her hair solid, but he knew why she did it.

#40 – Spring

“Yeah, just the springs; the chair kind of…got destroyed.”

#41 – Stable

Claudia just had to wonder whether stability was necessary in the mind of a working genius.

#42 – Strange

It was strange what they had in common, but strange was an everyday thing for both of them.

#43 – Summer

It figured that they were the ones who thought that the best way to beat the heat was to stay out of it.

#44 – Taboo

Fargo figured he should avoid the subject of Pete, Myka, or other agents.

#45 – Ugly

Claudia wasn’t kidding when she said the wreckage looked horrible.

#46 – War

They both feared their work would be used for war one day, but that was a reason they were both so dedicated.

#47 – Water

Claudia’s joke about them being seen in the same place being deemed a matter of national security was funny… until she pushed him in the lake, that is.

#48 – Welcome

The welcome wagon Fargo set up made Claudia kinda feel bad about the Warehouse situation.

#49 – Winter

South Dakota was cold in the winter, but relatively dry; so, being the tech geeks they were, Claudia and Fargo built a snow machine.

#50 – Wood

Fargo thought he had a point when mentioning the lack of wooden objects in the warehouse.


End file.
